A Crash Of Fate
by crybaby858
Summary: The crash that will forever change the lives of Jason and Carly and all of Port Charles. No one's life will ever be the same
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the upcoming storyline of Jason and Carly's car accident, this is my take on how the outcome should go. Jason has fallen into a deep coma after his brain operation but when he awakes will he be the same Jason we all know. Carly who is totally guilt ridden over the condition of her one and only best friend and her own life she doesn't even realize there's been a mystery man watching her from the sidelines. Keesha Ward never thought she would step foot back into Port Charles again but when she heard that the only man that she has ever truly loved could die she couldn't help herself._

_Carly sat alone in her living room, on her sofa with a wine in one hand and a picture another. She glanced down at the photogragh with her tear stained eyes, it was a photo of herself with the children during happier times. Looking away from the photogragh she couldn't help but reflect, it's been two months since the accident that has put her best friend into a coma and it's been two months since she has lost her children to Jax who somehow find a way to manipulate the system taking Josslyn and Morgan away from her. And with Sonny being so preoccupied with saving his marriage to Brenda, didn't even come to her about it was making her furious all over again, just then she felt like someone was watching her. Putting down the glass and photo she arose from her sit and looked around, she went toward the window and looked no one. As she decided to call it a night and headed toward the stairs she looked toward the window one last time I'm going nuts she mumbled to herself as headed up the stairs._

_That was a close call said a man who was standing in the shadows by the window outside of Carly Jacks residence. She can't see me not now, no one can he said as he disappeared into the night._


	2. Chapter 2

_What in the hell I'm I doing here; Keesha Ward whispered to herself as she entered into the Metro Court. She never thought she'd be back in Port Charles again a place that has caused so much pain in her life. After losing her grandmother and the great love of her life Jason Quartermine in the same year and then her disastrous relationship with Aj Quartermaine, she couldn't take any more and vowed to leave Port Charles and never return. That was thirteen years ago, which made her really surprised as well as shocked when all of a sudden Monica Quartermaine called her. Two weeks ago Keesha had gotten a suprising phone call from Monica. Monica confided in her about Jason's car accident and comatose state. What was even more shocking was that not Monica but Edward Quartermaine had requested that she should come to Port Charles. After giving it much thought she had decided to make the trip; she decided that somehow it might be therapeutic maybe she could finally let go of some of her demons._

_Pushing the past behind her or at least trying to, Keesha stepped toward the front desk toting her luggage along with her she looked around hoping not to see anyone who would recognize her. There was no one in sight at the front desk to check her in._

_Hello, does anybody work here; Keesha said with agitation as she placed her luggage down beside her. Still no one awnsered her she began to yell out again but one of her bags fell. As she went down to place it back in order Carly came aproaching._

_Yes may I help you; Carly said looking through the paperwork she had in her hands._

_I'd like a room for one please, Keesha said as she stood up collecting herself._

_Okay I think I can take care of, Carly stopped in mid sentence realizing who she was talking to._

_Keesha, Keesha Ward; Carly said with total disbelief._

_Shit, Out of all the people I had to run into it had to be her it's official God doesn't like me; Keesha thought to herself._

_Yes, it's me in the flesh; Keesha finally said._

_Carly just stood there with shock written all over her face. Damn Keesha Ward that was a face she thought she'd never see again.._

_Wow, it's really in the hell are you doing back in town after all these years? Carly asked in her signature rude tone._

_Well lets just say it's none of your business, Keesha replied back._

_Still snooty I see, Carly came back as always._

_Still rude I see, so anyway how about that room; Keesha said putting an end to their little reunion._

_Sure right away;Carly said walking away to get her a key._

_Here you go, I gave you one of our special little suite's I designed it myself;Carly said handing her over the key._

_Thank you,I must say Carly you have really improved since the last time I saw you; Keesha said with a smirk on face taking the key._

_Josh will show you to your room; Carly said ignoring Keesha's little statement._

_As Josh led Keesha to her room Carly was recollecting her thoughts. Wow Keesha Ward is actually back in Port Charles, what in the hell was the world coming to. As much as she hated it she had to admit, life must have treated Keesha kindly she looked great. Her once jet black little ringlets was now longer,looser and a pretty color light brown. Getting past how great Keesha had looked Carly came back to the main question that was on her why in the hell was Keesha Ward in Port Charles? All of a sudden like a lightbulb came on in her head._

_Of course what other reason would she be back; Carly said talking out loud to herself._

_Jason._

_Meanwhile Keesha was unwinding in her hotel suite, she had to admit to herself it was a really nice room. Wow Carly really has done well for herself who would have ever imagined that Keesha thought to herself as she laughed out loud. Sitting down on her bed and kicking off her Jimmy Choo boots which really complemented her lavender fall dress. What a day she said to herself as stretched out on the bed oh no almost forgetting she popped up and reached for the waited for whoever it was to pick up, when they did she began to talk._

_**Hello it's me**_

_**Yes I made it in okay**_

_**No you couldn't have come with me**_

_**Because **_

_**Because it could be dangerous bringing you here right now**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry still no change was the words of comfort that Dr. Patrick Drake had given to Sam McCall as she was hoping for a miracle for her comatose boyfriend Jason Morgan._

_It's been two months Patrick and that's all you can still tell me. There has to be something or maybe your not telling me everything; Sam said with frustration._

_Look I'm sorry but that's all I can offer right now and trust there's nothing that we are hiding from you. Between yourself, Monica and Edward Quartermaine we are doing our best; Patrick told Sam with sympathy._

_Sam nodded as she headed back toward Jason's room. Entering the room she sat beside him and stared at that he would open his eyes or make some kind of movement, just something that would give her a sign that he was still with her. It wasn't suppose to be like this, everything was going so well for them almost perfect for once. They had just gotten engaged and they were going to try to have a baby and then just like that within a blink of an eye it was tooken from them. But Sam was still holding out hope, she had to her hope was all she had left._

_Jason it's me Sam, your fiancee; Sam said looking down at her engagement ring._

_If you can hear me which I know you can. I need you wake up, I need you; Sam said tearing up as she buried her head on him and begin to cry._

_As Monica stepped off the elevator she headed straight toward Dr. Drake. Okay you know the drill I want all update's on my son and I don't want to hear that same old song you've been giving us still no change; Monica told Patrick holding back no punches._

_Well I'm sorry Monica but it looks like I'm going have to give you the old song because there's no change in your son's state; Patrick told her again with sympathy._

_No I'm not accepting that, no there must be a second opinion; Monica said not wanting to accept what Dr. Drake just told her._

_Well you can talk to anyone else you want but just like I told Ms McCall we're doing the best we can for your son; Patrick said trying to give her some kind of comfort._

_Monica just stood there in a daze,consumed by her thoughts she couldn't even respond to Dr. Drake._

_Realizing this Patrick excused himself, giving her some time and space to think._

_Monica walked toward Jason's room she saw through the little peek through the room window that Sam was visiting._

_Carly needed to talk to someone about the interesting day she had and she couldn't think of anybody better than her best friend Jason Morgan. Arriving at General Hospital the first person she had the unpleasant pleasure of bumping into was Robin Scorpio-Drake. Damn first Keesha and now Robin this really is not my day; Carly thought to herself._

_Hello Carly, it's kind of early in the day for you to be visiting don't you have a hotel to run; Robin asked Carly. Worried that Carly would cause a scene since Sam stepped out to get a cup of coffee and Monica was visiting with Jason. Knowing how Monica felt about Carly she knew it wouldn't be pretty._

_How I run my hotel is none of your damn business but for your little information I have people to take care of things when I'm away; Carly told Robin who was already getting on her nerves._

_Anyway how are you, I mean there's still no change in Jason's condition how are you holding up; Robin said trying to make conversation._

_When in the hell did we ever become girl pals that you would even care how I am Dr. Drake? Carly asked with suspenion._

_Look I know we haven't alway's seen eye to eye_

_You think, Carly said cutting her off._

_But we both have a past with Jason and in our own way cares for him, so I know this must not be easy for you; Robin said to Carly with sincerity._

_No it's not, thanks for your concern; Carly said to Robin shocked that they almost had a decent moment. Without another word Carly walked away from Robin toward Jason's room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Monica walking out of Jason's room._

_Monica; Carly said _

_Carly;Monica responed_

_I just came to visit with Jason for a while; Carly said not believing she was giving her explanation to why she was there._

_I don't think that's a good idea Carly; Monica told her looking at her with total disgust._

_And why is that Monica? Carly asked becoming frustrated._

_Do you even have to ask Carly; Monica answered._

_I know the only reason Jason is laid up in that hospital bed is because he was once again helping me with a mess I had created for myself. So there's nothing that you can tell me that could make me feel any worse than I already do;Carly confessed._

_Nice speech Carly but I know you and you are a tornado.A tornado that goes around detroying everything in it's path, just like you detroyed Dr. Tony Jones, my son Aj and Michael my grandson. Well I refuse to just stand by this time and let you finish off with Jason not again I refuse; Monica lashed out on Carly._

_I'll just come back when there's no around; Carly said turning around on her heels._

_Obviously stunned by her words Carly rushed out of the hospital to her car in the parking lot. When inside the car the tears began to flow she couldn't believe she had let Monica get to her like that. Just then she had that annoying feeling again like someone was watching her. Looking around the parking lot she saw no one exhaling she leaned back in the driver's seat. Okay Carly you have got to pull it together you're going nuts she said to herself before she drove off._

_You're not going nuts Carly, I just can't let you see me not now anyway;the mystery man said as he watched Carly take off._


	4. Chapter 4

Still a little upset over the hospital scene and the fact that she didn't get an opportunity see her best friend. Carly found herself at Jake's she couldn't bear going back to work and taking the chance of running into Keesha Ward. So here she was in the middle of the day at a bar

Hey Carly kinda early in the day for you to be down here what up? Coleman asked as Carly sat at the front bar looking kind of down.

Long story Coleman long story and I am in no mood to go into details;Carly anwsered Coleman.

Alright what can I get you? Coleman asked taking the point.

Just get me a beer, Carly told him.

One beer going up, Coleman said turning around to get her order.

Silence

Carly didn't even notice when he returned with her beer she was in deep thought.

Here you go Carly, hey are you alright? Coleman asked with concern.

Yeah I ah have a lot of things on my mind; Carly anwsered him snapping out of her thoughts.

Coleman nodded still not convinced but not bold enough to press, he went back to work serving his other customers.

Carly took her beer and got up from her seat, she found herself walking toward the pool table. Standing there she couldn't help but reminsce on her first meeting with Jason it brought a smile to her face. That had been a long time ago and they been through so much together since if there one thing that Carly could ever count on was Jason always being there for her and it pained her to think that his being there for her almost killed him.

_The Next Day_

_It had been ages since Keesha was inside the Quartermaine home,it hadn't changed that much just the absent presence of Lila,Alan, Emily,Aj and of course Jason. Monica and Edward had invited Keesha over for brunch them being the only one's knowing that she was coming to town. They made her promise that once she become settled she would come over for a visit._

_We are so glad you took the time out your busy schedule to come here Keesha; Monica said as they made their way after having brunch to the sitting room for tea._

_Yes who knew that you would eventually follow in the footsteps of your cousin Justus becoming lawyer. He would be so proud of you and so would your grandmother Mary Mae;Edward said with saddness in eyes as he took his seat._

_Thank you Edward, I know they would be; Keesha said missing her Granny Mae and cousin Justus._

_So when do you plan on visiting Jason,you know I'm still hoping when this whole mess is over we'll have our Jason back; Edward said with hope. He lost so much a wife,son and almost all his grandchildren, Jason was his only hope now and he couldn't lose him not again._

_Well I don't know, I haven't really decided; Keesha said feeling kind of backed into a knew her agreeing to come back to Port Charles she would evenually be expected to visit Jason and she wanted to. But her fears were getting the best of her._

_Carly finally was able to visit with her best friend, she overheard Keesha on the phone being preasured into having brunch with the Q's. So since the coast was clear she took the opportunity._

_Hey Jas, sorry it took me so long to get in here to see you. But you know how Monica is as far as she's concerned I'm the devil and your this helpless little child who can't his make own decisions; Carly said with little chuckle._

_While I almost spent the night at Jake's last night;Carly told Jason._

_I know Carly what in the hell were you but before start lecturing, let me about the day I had yesterday; Carly said to her best friend._

_Well I told you about my little encounter with Monica, me and Robin actually had a decent moment I know your speechless right well so was I; Carly told him._

_But on a serious note Jas, I really believe there's someone stalking me. At first I thought I was going crazy but I don't know, what you think? Carly asked her friend wishing he would respond._

_Silence_

_Carly remained seated next to her best friend staring she went to hold his hand in hers._

_Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you about the worst part of that will never in a million years guess who I saw guess; Carly quized him._

_Okay I can see your clueless on this one so I'll just go ahead and tell you. Well it's an old friend of yours well actually more of Jason Quatermaine's Keesha Ward. Yep Keesha Ward is back in town can you believe it;Carly confessed to Jason_

_Just then Jason gave Carly's hand a hard squeeze._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my God, Jason are you there? did you hear me? Carly standing now asked her best friend. _

_Dr. Drake, someone come quick please! Carly shouted._

_Both Patrick and Robin came running into the room._

_What happened? Patrick asked Carly_

_He moved,he squeezed my hand that 's a sign right it means he's going to be fine right; Carly said with hope._

Well we can't tell you that right now but it is a good sign;Patrick said while getting to work checking Jason's vitals.

Carly was there anything you remember saying or doing that could have possibly triggered this? Robin asked as she led Carly out of the room.

I don't know, I was just sitting there telling Jason about the shitty day I had yesterday and all of a sudden he squeezed my hand; Carly anwsered still a little shocken up.

Okay, well if anything comes to mind let us know alright: Robin told Carly.

Patrick how is he, he' going to be alright? Carly asked Patrick as he stepped out from Jason's room.

Carly didn't notice Sam walking up behind her. What's going on with Jason;Sam asked looking around at everyone.

Sam Jason he um, while I was visiting him he squeezed my hand;Carly told Sam.

So what does that mean is he going to be okay; Sam asked Patrick and Robin with eagerness.

Well so little so good;Patrick told them.

What is that supposed to mean? Sam asked.

It means that Jason has just given us a good sign that a recovery is possible. Now I don't want to make any promises but stay hopeful;Patrick told them pleased that he finally had some kind of good news to offer them this time.

That's great news finally some progress;Robin said to no in particular.

I don't what you said to him Carly but it sure must have triggered a reaction out of him good job; Patrick said to Carly as he and Robin headed back to work.

Carly and Sam just stood caught in their own indvividual thoughts. Carly couldn't believe that Dr. Drake had just given her a compliment she thought hell would freeze over before that happened. Wow the Drake's were just full of suprises but putting all of that aside she relieved to know that her best friend was finally making some good progress.

Sam was happy too, finally there was some good news of hope. Although she was happy for the good news, she couldn't help but just a little jealous. She alway's knew that Jason and Carly always shared a special bond between them. But Sam just wished she didn't have to always share him with Carly.

What exactly did you say that made him respond to you? Sam asked Carly without trying to sound jealous but it was obvious that she was.

I really do not remember, I was just sitting there and he just squeezed my hand; Carly awnsered her trying to figure what she said but she couldn't remember.

I'm going to go in for a while, your staying? Sam asked Carly as she headed to Jason's room.

Uh no I have to head back to the hotel I have a meeting with some caterers in an hour; Carly awnsered Sam as she gathered her things.

I will try to be back by tonight if Monica's here than by tomorrow; Carly told Sam before she left.

Sam went inside Jason's room closing the door behind her. She sat by Jason's bedside and stared at for a while.

I knew that you were still in there, I knew it; Sam told him putting her hand over his heart.

Jason I know that our love is strong, so I need for you to do something for me; Sam asked as she placed her hand in his.

I'm going to ask you some questions and if you can hear me I need for you to give me a little squeeze alright;Sam told Jason hoping that it would work.

Okay,if you recognize my voice squeeze my hand

Nothing

If you hear me at all Jason my hand please; she begged

Still nothing

If love me at all Jason please squeeze my hand please Jason; Sam begged again tearing up this time.

Again nothing

Keesha was back in her hotal suite laying down her vistit with the Q's had really took a lot out of her. It brought back so many memories for her some good some bad. Sitting up she reached for her purse after searching through she found what she was looking for. Keesha looked through the photograghs the first was an old photo of her and Jason it was taken from their unforgettable trip to Paris. She smiled just thinking about it how could she ever forget that it was the time they both lose their virginity's. She went to the second photo it was of her and Aj, she looked at the photo with biitersweet memories for that was only the word to describe that relationship. And then she moved to the third photo she looked at the first two photos in her other hand then she went back to the third.

Oh how am I ever going to be able to them about you; Keesha said to herself with a look of mixed feelings on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Keesha finally gathered up the strength to make her way to General Hospital. The first person she saw was Robin.

Oh my God, Keesha is that you; Robin said as she stopped what she was doing.

Robin wow it's so great to see you; Keesha greeted her old friend.

The two women embraced

How long has it been? Robin asked as she took a good look at Keesha.

To long, how have you been? Keesha asked doing the same.

Oh I've been great I have a little girl named Emma with my husband Patrick Drake they are the best thing that has ever happened to me; Robin beamed as she told Keesha about her family.

I am so happy for you Mrs. Drake;Keesha said. She was really happy for her friend, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Robin she had been through so much.

So I'm guessing your here to see Jason right;Robin asked even though she already knew the anwser.

Yes I am;Keesha awnsered her.

Well I won't hold you up any longer we can catch up later; Robin said as she made her way back to work.

Okay Keesha Ward you can do this; Keesha said to herself before entering Jason's room.

She stood there for a moment all of a sudden having a feeling of deja vu. Should I really put myself through this again;she thought to herself. Pushing past her fear she walked over and sat down by his bedside.

How did we end up back here Jason how;Keesha asked.

I know your probably wondering why I am here. I'm probably one of the last people you'd want to see;Keesha said thinking about her unpleasant history with Jason Morgan.

But I guess I just couldn't help myself;Keesha confessed.

And I counldn't rest I had to talk to someone and whether you were Jason Quatermaine or Jason Morgan you were always someone I could talk to;Keesha told him reminiscing on that night he had saved her from Taggart.

I kinda have a confession to make Jason, your the only one I can trust with this information;Keesha began to confess

When I left Port Charles it wasn't for the reasons everyone had thought, I was pregnant.

With A.j's child;Keesha finally confessed.

Holding it in for so long she began to cry, just then Jason opened his eyes.

Meanwhile Carly was at home she was finishing up on some work on her was planning on visiting Jason again tonight so she was trying to hurry up. Taking another sip of wine,she thought she heard a noise coming from the upstairs. Stopping what she was doing Calry got up and headed toward the hesitated before going up,grabbing a flasklook as her guide and a weapon she headed up the stairs.

Finding nothing Carly came back down and proseeded back to work. Finishing off the last of her wine she was finally she could be on her way to see her best friend. As Carly stood to her feet she began to feel extremely dizzy.

Oh no what's wrong with me;Carly asked herself. She couldn't see clearly everything was a blur and then she saw black.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shawn was out of town for a few weeks, handling some business for his friend Carly concerning the whereabouts of Jax and the he came up with nothing which was very disapointing. He was really trying to come through for Carly this time, so he was really not looking forward to giving the news. As Shawn appoached Carly's door he realized it was slightly cracked open. Shawn automaticly reached for his gun before entering the house._

_Armed Shawn roamed through the house not exactly sure what he was looking. Then he heard a soft moan by the sofa he slowly began to walk toward the sound. Shawn stopped in his tracks and lowered his gun when he saw Carly over on the sofa. _

_Oh my God, Carly; Shawn called out as he went to Carly's aide._

_Carly, what happened to you? Shawn asked trying to wake her up._

_Jason help me;Carly moaned still a little out of it._

_It's me Shawn come on Carly you need wake up now! Shawn told Carly sternly._

_Shawn I've been drugged; Carly conscous now told Shawn as rubbed her head._

_Keesha,Monica,Sam and Edward all surrounded the nurses station of General Hospital. Ever since the news got around that Jason apeared to be conscous everyone had their share of questions. While Dr. Patrick Drake was checking on Jason's condition Robin was trying to soothe everyone's concerns and questions._

_Is he responding,can he move? Sam asked._

_Can he talk?this time Monica asked._

_Most importantly can he remember, do we have our Jason back? Edward asked sternly._

_Well I can't anwser those questions for all of right now. But I'm sure when Dr. Drake comes out he will be able to awnser some of your questions; an overwhelmed Robin told._

_Silence_

_Everyone was so consumed by their own thoughts. Keesha had a share of mixed a part of her wanted Jason to wake up Jason Quatermaine the one that she has loved. But so many things had taken place since she was with Jason Q and she had to be realistic. Another part of her was also worried would Jason wake up remembering what she had confessedto him._

_Sam was overwhelmed by thoughts of joy and relievement. Now we can have our lives back and be happy. Everything is going to be fine now and as soon you get well enough we're leaving Port Charles and Carly behind for good;Sam thought to herself with a smile._

_Monica was unsure but she was hoping just hoping that by some chance of a miracle that her son not Jason Morgan but Jason Quatermaine had come back to them. But she didn't want to get her hopes up to be let down she decided to remain neutral and leveled._

_Edward was a bit antsy with all the waiting around. Oh what the hell could be taking them so long, he had to get in there to see about his grandson. He had to be their Jason again the rightful heir to the Quatermaine fortune. Now Edward could rest a little easy at night knowing that when her finally meets his maker their will be an heir that he trusts to take his place._

_They all snapped out their individual thoughts when Dr. Patrick Drake appoached. _

_Well how is, how is my son? Monica frantically asked._

_Is he okay? Keesha meekly asked_

_He's going to be okay now right Patrick? Sam asked_

_Of course he's okay when can we go in to see him Dr? Edward asked in true Quartermaine fashion._

_Okay one question at a time everbody. Jason has fully regained consciousness , all of his vitals looks really good. He's just a little disorieted considering what he's been through but he seems like he's in for a good recovery;Patrick told them._

_Oh yeah, Monica and Edward Jason is resting right now but I will allow you to go in for a short visit. But keep in mind that hei s still a bit disorieted so don't push him to hard;Patrick told them mainly Edward before letting them go in._

_Keesha and Sam remained waiting outside._

_Well I think I should get going: Keesha said preparing herself to leave._

_Keesha I don't know what you did or said but thank you;Robin told Keesha _

_I didn't do anything, Jason probably would have woken up eventually;Keesha told Robin._

_Well I'm just happy that Jason is finally awake;Robin said._

_Yeah so I will see you guys later;Keesha said turning to leave._

_Let me walk you down; Robin said as she followed Keesha down._

_Sam watched them as they left she coudn't but feel jealous and a bit angry. First he responded to Carly by squeezing her hand, then he awakes while Keesha is there and know Edward and Monica are in there visiting with him. While she was standing outside like some kind of nobody._

_As soon as your well enough Jason, you and me are out of here; Sam said to herself._

_Monica and Edward approached Jason's bedside, Edward sat by his side and Monica remained standing. Jason began to stir a little bit as he opened his eyes._

_Jason;Monica said to stunned to say anything else._

_Were am I _

_What happened to me; Jason said as he looked around in confusion._


	8. Chapter 8

_Carly had to call in to the to let them know she wouldn't be able to come in that day. She was still a little shooken over what had occured the previous night, she was in her white robe staring out of Shawn appoached her with a cup of tea in hand,she was so glad that he was there with her even though she missed her best friend being her knight and shining armor._

_Here you go this at least take edge off; Shawn said handing Carly the cup of tea._

_Thank you;Carly said accepting the tea and taking a sip._

_So that's all you can remember about last? Shawn asked Carly double checking making sure that their wasn't anything she have left out or forgotten._

_Yeah, I was sitting on the couch working on the computer drinking some wine and then I thought I had heard a noise coming from up the stairs. So I went to go check it out there was nothing so I came back down stairs and continued my work. And I finished my glass of wine;Carly told Shawn know standing over by the couch were it all happened._

_Then that's it whomever was here put something in your wine;Shawn offered her._

_But who would do something like that? Carly asked putting her hand to her head in confusion._

_Well Jax already got what he wanted so there's no reason for him to be behind this;Shawn said._

_So think Carly,who has it in for you that they would do something like this?Shawn asked Carly sitting on the arm of the sofa now._

_Well you put that way it half of all Port Charles Shawn. I mean I do have my share of enemys Shawn it could be anybody:Carly anwsered._

_Yeah it could be but who would be capable of something like this?Shawn questioned._

_I,I don't know;Carly said just then had rang._

_After trying to explain to Jason about his accident and why he was in the hospital. Jason was still a bit confused, before they could ask the one question that was mainly on Monica and Edward's mind Patrick entered the room._

_So's how our patient doing? Patrick asked._

_I don't know;Jason anwsered._

_That's okay,I'm going to ask you a few questions it'll only take a minute alright;Patrick told Jason as he took Monica and Edward to the side._

_Okay,I know what's on both of your minds but I think it is best considering Jason's last ordeal that I do the questioning: Patrick told them._

_Before they could respond he went on._

_Look I've heard how much Jason was pushed the last time and we all know the results of I need you two to sit tight outside and let me handle this okay._

_Well I don't like it but I guess maybe you do have a point as to what you're trying to say. So I'll allow it we'll be waiting outside;Monica said with reason._

_Well I guess, I sure hope this turns out good;Edward said as he and Monica left the room._

_Alright, we can began;Patrick told Jason as he appoached his bedside._

_What is your first name?Patrick asked starting off._

_Uh Jason; he anwsered having to think about it._

_Good, okay what about your last name?_

_I don't know, I don't remember._

_Can you remember were you live?_

_Not really, uh just that it's a really big place._

_Do you remember those people that were just in here with you?_

_They seemed fimilair but no I can't say._

_Okay Jason,I'm going to call out some names and you stop me when I come across a name that's fimiliar to you okay;Patrick told Jason as he took down his notes._

_Alan Quatermaine_

_Quatermaine that sounds fimiliar, wait my father my father is Alan _

_Sonny Corinthos_

_He helped me once I remember ._

_Lila Quartermaine_

_Grandmother_

_Robin _

_She's like a sister to me_

_Carly_

_Carly she's my friend, She needs me._

_Okay Jason it looks like we're all done here for now. But I will be back to check in on you alright;Patrick told Jason as exited the room._

_So how is he can he remember?Edward was the first to ask_

_Yes how is he can I go in to see him now?Sam asked _

_I don't think that's a good idea right now Sam_

_Alright be straight with us Dr. Drake how is my son really?Monica asked cuttting him off._

_Well it seems that Jason _

_Where is he, where is Jason? Carly asked as she appoched them.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Sitting at Kelly's Keesha was deep in thought over what had happened the other day. She had spilled her guts to Jason and know he was awake and he woke up to her,she didn't know what do with that._

_She heard her phone vibrant snapping out her daze,she checked to see who it was. Anwserig the phone she decided to leave getting up from her didn't realize she dropped a photogragh that she was looking at earlier before._

_Yes sweetheart is everything okay;Keesha said into the reciever as she made her way outside._

_Good, I hope you're not giving Faith a hard time._

_Alright _

_Now sweetheart I thought we settled this, right now is not the time for you to come here._

_I'm not ashamed of you and no I'm not trying to hide anything either._

_Honey please let's discuss this later. I'm on my way back to the hotel we can talk about this the;Keesha said as she was ending the conversation she didn't notice the stranger appoaching her from behind._

_Hey I don't mean to interrupt but um you dropped this inside; said Shawn who saw Keesha rush out of Kelly's dropping a photogragh on the way._

_Oh thank very much,I didn't even realized it fell; Keesha said taking the photo._

_Your welcome, I don't mean to pry but are you okay? It seemed like something was really nagging you back there;Shawn asked Keesha._

_Well that's kind of a long story but I'm fine now thanks for asking;Keesha told him._

_Shawn nodded his head to Keesha's reply but not completely convinced that she was telling turned his attention from Keesha to the photo she held in her hand._

_Lovely girl, your daughter?Shawn asked_

_Yeah, yes my pride and joy;Keesha anwsered _

_Well I think I should get going, nice meeting you Mr. _

_Shawn,Shawn Butler._

_Keesha Ward._

_What in the hell is she doing here;Edward was the first to comment on Carly's presence._

_I called her and told her about Jason;said Robin as she made her way to next to Patrick._

_And thank God she did since no one else bothered to;Carly said staring into Sam's direction._

_Okay back to what I was saying Jason seems to have some but not all memory lose;Patrick told them._

_Well what is that suppose to mean?Sam asked in a worried tone._

_I put Jason through a little test to see where his memory was at and to my conclusion he can only remember little bits and pieces of his life as Jason Morgan and Jason Quatermaine;Patrick said._

_Silence_

_So how much can he remember?Robin was the first to ask._

_Well not that much,I put him through a name test I called several random names to see if he would remember any of them._

_I'd like to see Jason;Carly said._

_No it's my turn right Patrick I need to see him;Sam jumped in._

_Well he' still a little confused over some things but it'll be a better idea if Carly was to go in right now Sam;Patrick said._

_How can you say that she's the reason he's in this mess;Monica responed before Sam could._

_Because right now Carly is the only living person besides Robin right now that Jason iremembers;Patrick told them._

_Silence _

_Carly made her way to Jason's room as she entered she closed the door behind her. He was asleep Carly crepted to his bedside trying not to disturb him._

_Carly;said as he opened his eyes and saw her._

_Yes it's me Jase,how you feeling?Carly asked him._

_Alright I guess just a little confused;Jason told her._

_About what?Carly asked her friend._

_A lot of things I can't remember things;Jason said_

_It's okay,give it time it'll come back to you trust me;Carly told her best friend._

_Yeah maybe, where's father I need to see him;Jason said_

_It was 9:15 by the time Carly made it back to her was a long day after spending the day with Jason made her forget about her own troubles. She didn't have the heart to tell Jason about his was hard for Carly one minute she felt like she was talking to the Jason she knows and loves then next mintute she was talkingto another Jason she didn't know anything about._

_The ringing of the phone knocked Carly out of her thoughts._

_Hello;Carly anwsered the phone._

_No one anwsered back._

_Hello who is this_

_Still no respone_

_Okay I don't have time for games so if your not going to tell me who you are.I'm hanging up right now._

_Meet me in by the docks in twenty minutes and I'll explain everything;someone anwered back._

_Who is this? Carly asked not making the person's voice,she could tell they using one of those voice changer things._

_I think you already know the awnser to that question now don't you Carly_

_Silence_

_Meet me in twenty by the docks alone;the stranger said before hanging up._

_Carly stood frozen for a few minutes before she went for coat and marched towards the door. She stopped for a second debating with her self should she call Shawn or not but she dismissed the thought and left._


	10. Chapter 10

_Carly had been standing in the docks for about ten minutes now and she was regetting not informing Shawn about her whereabouts. But it was to late now to turn back so here she was, alone out by the docks waiting for some stranger who has been stalking her for months._

_Looking down at her watch again,Carly decided enough was enough and she turned to leave. Just then there was noise like someone was appoaching. _

_Hello is anyone there;Carly said looking around._

_Silence_

_Whoever you are play time is over show yourself_

_Still Silence_

_Look I don't have time to play whoever you are asshole show yourself now!Carly shouted._

_Okay okay here I am; the stranger appeared._

_Carly turned around in his direction but was to shocked to utter a word._

_Oh come on your not glad to me? the stranger asked._

_Oh my, oh my God Aj are are you real? Carly said barely getting it out she was so shocked._

_Yes it's me Aj real and in the flesh Carly babes;Aj anwsered her._

_But you you suppose to be_

_Dead,I know long story;Aj said finishing her sentence._

_It was you the whole time,what in the hell do you want from me?Carly asked Aj returning to her normal self._

_Don't worry I didn't come here to harm you or cause you pain;Aj told her._

_Then why are you here?Carly asked again._

_Actually I need your help;Aj awnsered her._

_Really, of all people Aj you choose me to help you why? Carly asked him._

_Damn good question considering our history which I did consider when I made this decision. And even though we had the most disfuctional relationship in history. We did have our moments and now your the only person who I can trust right now as unbelievable as that sounds;Aj told Carly._

_Okay that still doesn't awnser my question Aj. WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU!Carly shouted._

_Because you have to;Aj told her._

_Oh have I have to really,I think you've been dead to long it effected your senses;Carly said._

_Okay it's on you, it's alright Carly you don't have to help me and you don't have to know about your daughter either;Aj said._

_What in the hell would you know about Josslyn?Carly asked _

_Oh no not Josslyn your other dauhter Carly babes remember._


	11. Chapter 11

_Carly stood there in shock her gaze not leaving Aj's._

_What did you just say?Carly asked._

_Come on Carly babes don't tell me you forgot about your oldest one you gave birth to long before you came to Port Charles;Aj told Carly._

_How in the hell did you_

_Know about that, I have my resouces;Aj said finishing and anwsering her question._

I bet you do, what do you want from me Aj?Carly asked him.

Well first of all I need a place to crash for a while;Aj awnsered her.

You mean hideout for a while;Carly said.

Wow you know me to well;Aj said

Okay if I do this you have to be straight up with me Aj;Carly told him.

Of course, now shall we my dear;Aj said as he extended his arm for her to take.

Go to hell;Carly responded as she walked off.

Glad to know that you haven't lost your spunk;Aj told Carly as he followed behind her.

_The Next Day_

_Jason was sitting in his hospital bed thinking on his life, the parts he could remember anyway when Robin knocked and entered._

_Hey, Robin said as she came closer to his bedside._

_Hey,Jason responed back._

_How are doing really?Robin asked with concern._

_Confused,Jason awnsered. her._

_About?Robin asked him._

_My memories it's like I can remember and then I can't remember;Jason told her._

_Well Jason you've been in a serious car accident and you fell into a coma for two months. So it's pretty normal for memory to be a little loopy;Robin told him with comfort._

_Yeah I guess but I don't know it's like I feel like two people sometimes;Jason confessed to Robin._

_Patrick told me that you still had some of your memories as Jason Morgan and some portions of memories when you were Jason Quartermaine;Robin said._

_That's what I mean those names are familiar to me but which one is me?Jason asked Robin._

_Their both a part of you Jason, I should know that better than anyone. Jason Quatermaine was one of my greatest friends and Jason Morgan was a real great love of mine when were together;Robin told Jason._

_We dated when did that happen;Jason in shock asked her._

_Yeah we did and that's a long story I'll have to explain that one to you later;Robin laughed as she awnered him._

_Just then Sam entered the room._

_Sorry to interrupt but can I come in;Sam asked_

_Sure I have to go check on some other patients and Jason I have plenty of interesting stories to share with you when I come back ok;Robin said as she got up to leave._

_Sam appoached Jason's bedside as Robin left the room._

_Sam they told me I was engaged to you right;Jason asked looking at Sam thinking to himself how much she reminded him of Brenda._

_Right that's me,how are you?Sam asked._

_Trying to figure out exactly who I am;Jason awnsered honestly._

_Well how do remember,do anything about me at all?Sam asked him desperately._

_Sorry but I don't anything at all you accept what people tell me;Jason awnsered her again honestly._

_Carly sat on her sofa trying to figure out how did she get into this mess that was her life. Her first thought was to contact Jason but he wasn't exactly the same Jason since he woke up. And then she thought maybe she could call Shawn since Jason's been out of comission he's been a real good friend to her._

_Morning Carly babes sleep good last night cause I sure did;Aj said upon entering the room buttoning his shirt._

_Okay Aj cut the crap what exactly do know about my daughter;Carly asked Aj as stood up._

_Wow no breakfast fast just straight to it huh;Aj joked_

_Are you gonna awnser me or what?Carly asked playing no games with her hands on her hips._

_Alright alright I'll tell you have a sit Carly babes; Aj told her as he took a seat on the sofa and patted for her to join him._

_No I will not have a seat and will stop calling me Carly babes now get on with it how much do you know?Carly asked him growing frustrated._

_Well I know long before you came to Port Charles at the tender of sixteen you were involved in this budding a young man who came from a quite wealthy family shortly after you became pregnant sound familiar;Aj asked with a smirk._

_Silence_

_I thought that it would but the difference in this story is that when you gave to this little girl instead of trying hide and keep her away from this young man and his wealthy family you handed her over freely and with open arms;Aj told her._

_Carly just stood there with a blank expression and she hated Aj for digging up such an wound. A wound that she never told anyone about not even Jason._

_Hey anyone home look I didn't mean to _

_Yeah the hell you didn't ;Carly said to Aj cutting him off_

_Where are going?Aj asked Carly as she grabbed her coat and walked toward the door._

_I need to get the hell out of here and catch some fresh air;Carly told him as she slamed the the door behind her._


	12. Chapter 12

_Patrick entered into Jason's room shortly after Sam's departure._

_Hey Jason how's it going?Patrick asked him with enthusiam_

_Ah man why does everyone keep asking me that?Jason said with a touch agitation in his voice._

_Sorry can't help it occupational habit I guess;Patrick responed._

_Well I have some good news for you _

_Like I can get the hell out of here soon so I can put the pieces to the puzzle of my life back together;Jason told him._

_Actually the way you've rapidly recovered that's exactly what I'm telling you;Dr Drake told Jason._

_Seriously Doc you're not bullshitting me are you?Jason asked not believing his ears._

_Well it won't be today we will keep you overnight to run a few more tests on you and if those tests come back looking good your a free man;Dr Drake told him._

_Jason sat in amazement he couldn't wait to out of just had this strange feeling that something was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it._

_Carly drove around and around until she arrived at Shawn's place she needed someone to talk to badly and for some reason for the first time ever she didn't want to trouble Jason with her problems. After pounding on Shawn's door he finally anwsered._

_Hey Carly what's going on come in;Shawn said to her sensing that she was oviously upset about something._

_Entering his apartment Carly removed her coat and dropped to the sofa._

_Okay you'd like to tell me what's going on?Shawn asked _

_What makes you think something's wrong can't I just come and visit a friend on a weedend;Carly responed._

_Well maybe because it's not even noon yet and you were just knocking on my door like the dawn police;Shawn said as he chuckled._

_Fine you busted me now what;Carly said._

_Out with it what's going on what's wrong?Shawn asked Carly._

_Oh where should I begin;Carly told him as she took a deep breath and through her arms over her head._

_The begininng sounds good to me;Shawn told her._

_Well for starters my first ex husband and Michael's biological father has returned from the dead;Carly told Shawn._

_You mean Aj,Aj Quartermaine is alive he must have been the one stalking you right;Shawn asked._

_You got it,he called me that night to meet him out on the docks. He explained to me that he hadn't come back to cause any harm to me but that he needed my help a place for him to hideout since he doesn't want anyone else to know that he's alive;Carly confessed._

_Okay and then after you told him to go straight to hell right;Shawn said._

_Well yeah I did and then I agreed to help him;Carly told Shawn._

_What! Why would you help him I you hated this guy?Shawn asked._

_I do but he is the father of my child and besides he knows something about my daughter;Carly confessed._

_He has information on Josslyn;Shawn said._

_No he has information on my other daughter the one I gave birth to before I came to Port Charles;Carly finally confessed to Shawn._

_You had a daughter I don't;Shawn was so confused he find the right words to express._

_Yes I have another daughter it was long before I even came to Port Charles. I was in high school and I met this guy he was so handsome and charming you kind of remind me of him some;She told Shawn._

_Really so does that mean he was black also?Shawn asked._

_Yes he was black,he was really popular his name was Daniel and all girls were in love with him but for some reason he took an interest in me. We started dating and before I knew it we fell madly in love but there was one optical standing in our way his came from a quite wealthy family family and Randolfs didn't appove of their dating someone well someone beneath their standards;Carly confessed_

_So what happened?Shawn asked_

_Well me and Daniel continued to see one another but in secret. Then just a few months before my seventhteen birthday I found out that I was was the first person I told he wanted for us to get married but as soon as the Randolfs found out about they wouldn't here of it. Daniel stood firm for a while about his decision to marry me and raise our child together but the Randolfs pulled out every trick in the book. In the end Daniel wasn't strong enough and caved in to his family's damands and cut all ties with me;Carly confessed to Shawn._

_What about the child your daughter;Shawn asked._

_I could't bare to tell my adoptive mother that I was pregnant so kept it a secret until I couldn't do that anymore I ran away. I made out pretty good for a while until I ended up on the streets I had my baby girl by then she was only a month old I named her Stacy. Desperate and homeless I didn't want to raise my little girl in the streets. The Randolfs had heard through the grapeivine that I was living in the streets with their only grandchild so made an offer and I did something that I would regret for the rest of my days._

_There was silence for a minute as Carly stopped and reflected on what she was about to reveal next._

_Mrs Randolf offered for me to give up all my rights to my baby so they could raise her in a stable upbringing. So being young and homeless I didn't want to do it;Carly confessed to Shawn as she started to break down reliving the ordeal all over again._

_It's okay you did what you thought was best at the time;Shawn said to comfort her._

_I didn't want to her up to them that's why I did what I did with Mcihael;Carly confessed to Shawn still breaking down Shawn took her in his arms and held her._


	13. Chapter 13

_Well Jason I have some wonderful news for you, all of your tests came back and you can go home;Dr Drake told Jason._

_Really;Jason responded seldomly._

_Yes your a free man you can go home;Patrick told him_

_Where is home?Jason asked._

_Well right now it's up to you, where would you feel more comfortable for now the Quartermaines or your penthouse;Patrick told asked Jason._

_The penthouse it is I guess; Jason anwsered Dr. Drake._

_It was a long night for Carly after confiding in Shawn about her past life, a life she would rather forget. She was back home and all she had wanted to do was go to bed but it was already daybreak maybe I can call in late today she thought._

_And where were you last night? Aj came out nowhere and asked _

_None of your damn bussiness;Carly responed back._

_Ouch do I detest some hostility Carly Babes; Aj said._

_Yes you do and stop calling me that; Carly said growing frustrated of his presence._

_So who did you run to ths time to rescue you from me? Aj asked_

_What would make you think I need to run to someone because of you? Carly asked back._

_Come on it's me your talking to and I know better than you think maybe better than anyone; Aj told her._

_Really; Carly said laughing in his face._

_Yes really and you know it that's why nobody pushes your bottoms like I do; Aj said before walking away._

_Monica and Edward were visting with Jason before his discharge._

_It's so wonderful your finally well enough to go home; Monica said._

_Speaking of home Dr. Drake tells us you have decided to go back to the penthouse; Edward said._

_Yes grandfather that's what I have decided; Jason said to Edward._

_And we fully understand it's going to take some for you and your space is very important right now right Edward; Monica said looking at Edward._

_Well yes but there is plenty of space at mansion as well that's why I _

_Edward it is Jason's descion and he made it; Monica scolded Edward._

_Sure sure but always know Jason that the doors are always open if you change your mind; Edward told Jason not giving up on his hopes that he would come home._

_Thanks but for right now I kind of would like my space; Jason said to them both._

_Keesha was on her way out the door when her phone rang._

_Hello who is this_

_Oh hi I was just on my way to lunch _

_How is everything_

_What do mean what about Chloe _

_Where is she Faith _

_What do mean she ran away _

_I am not going to stay calm when my daughter is missing_

_Oh my God where could she be._

_Alright call me if hear anything I mean it; Keesha said as she hang up the phone._

_Keesha sat frozen on her bed not knowing to say or do the only thing that she could do was think._

_Oh God where is my daughter; Keesha said out loud to herself._

_When the bus dropped her off to her destination she couldn't believe she was here and that she was doing this. But it was a long time coming but she knew it had to be done. So here she was all alone in a town she knew absolutely nothing about. Looking around taking in the atmosphere she took a deep breath and stepped foward ready for the journey ahead of her._

_Alright Port Charles are you ready for me._


End file.
